blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Red Rebel
The is the first episode of BlazBlue: Alter Memory. Plot Short summary After having died in a previous timeline; Ragna the Bloodedge, a wanted rebel, seeks another World Void Information Control Organization base to destroy. However, he has some unexpected encounters along the way, like meeting with the member of the Kaka tribe. Ragna also has a troublesome reunion with his brother, Jin Kisaragi, and fights him. Soon after this, Ragna meets one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. Around the same time, Second Lieutenant Noel Vermillion has been dispatched on her mission to recapture Jin Kisaragi. Long summary Ragna the Bloodedge arrives to the Sheol Gate to destroy a Murakumo Unit, Nu-13. The fight between the two starts while they are being secretly observed by Hazama. After few blows Ragna tries to activate his Blue Grimoire but Nu stabs him with her blade and both fall in the open Kiln. Hazama jumps from the hidden place and wonders how many times this has happened. Rachel Alucard stays in Alucard castle with her buttler Valkenhayn R. Hellsing and her servants Nago and Gii. She comments that the situation is a never-changing conclusion. The World Void Information Control Organization Akitsu Branch is being attacked. A soldier reports with panic in his voice that the Grim Reaper is here. After this, the branch gets completely destroyed. Ragna walks along the roadside of Kagutsuchi and considers that the magic element is thick in this place and his right arm, where his Blue Grimoire is placed, starts to behave strangely. After this incident, Rachel appears with her servants and she stands on Ragna’s head, making him angry. She says how bored she is and he tried to take her from his head, but she jumped away from him. Rachel uses Nago to hit Gii like a baseball bat. Ragna catches Gii and squeezes him. Rachel says to Ragna that he has good control of Blue Grimoire, despite the fact that he is a dummy, and she gives him advice to go to the Kagutsuchi. He remembered that he did not destroyed the Kiln in Kagutsuchi yet and goes to this Hierarchical City. Hazama stands in a dark, unknown place and Rachel appears. She says to him that he must behave himself and not to do anything more than watch. He starts laughing maniacally and she disappears. Noel Vermillion goes to Major Jin Kisaragi’s office and knocks on the door. He allows her to enter and she salutes. She gives him a sealed document and he pulls it from her hand. Jin noticed an Magic Formula seal on it and unseals it thanks to his Magic Formula aptitude. The document shows a wanted poster of Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin starts maniacally laughing. Noel does not know what is going on with him. He leaves his office and laughs to himself. Ragna walks through the Orient Town streets. On his way lies an unknown female person. He passed through her and she grabs his leg and tries to attack him with “Taokaka Punch”. Ragna notices that she is from the Kaka tribe and she introduces herself as Taokaka, saying that she is very hungry. Ragna takes her to the Chinese Restaurant, Shenyu Hu. Taokaka ate over a dozen of plates and bowls, before Ragna almost started to eat his one dish. She calls him a Good Guy and asks him does he know where is Rawrgnya. He does not know who is Rawrgnya person, and Taokaka starts to saying that he is a wanted rebel with the biggest bounty in history. Ragna is surprised that she is a bounty hunter. Taokaka pulls a wanted poster out of her jacket and Ragna is shocked at how he looks on it. She says that if she will catch Rawrgnya, she will treat him with the bounty money. Taokaka says that her stomach is full and she is going to take a nap, and she likes warm naps under lots of sunlight. Ragna recalls the past in the church, when he was with his brother and sister. The fact that those days will not come back makes him angry. Taokaka noticed it and asks him what happened, but Ragna says that everything is okay. Ragna leaves the restaurant and recalls his training about Blue Grimoire with his master, Jūbei, and his words, that to not think that Blue Grimoire power is his own. Rachel stays in her Castle and comments that everything that he is going to do will not change anything. Noel arrived with Hazama to the Kagutsuchi. She calls him by the title of captain, but he asks her to call him Mr. Hazama. He gives her the order to bring back Jin Kisaragi to his post. Taokaka follows Ragna and sings, what makes Ragna angry. When she was close to touch his right hand and he moved it, she started to think that he is hiding something. She began to run around him and finally touched his hand. He pushed her and she started to feel dizzy. He said her to stay away from him. Ragna found a silent, lonely place. He lie down and took a nap. Noel found him when he had a nightmare. The nightmare was his recall from past – burning church, the lost of his right arm, his sister’s kidnap. He stared screaming in the dream and outside dream. He woke with head on Noel’s knees. After the first look Ragna thought that Noel is his sister, Saya. She said to him that he had a nightmare and he does not look good and a doctor could take a look at him. She touched his right arm and Ragna started to feel weakly. He pushed her and ran away. Noel said that he is always running off without warning, and she realised that she never met him since this was her first time meeting Ragna. Ragna ran to the Cathedral to find the Kiln and met his brother, Jin. Ragna is surprised to see him in this place. They started the fight. Battle result was positive for Ragna. Jin is surprised by the fact that he did not finish him and called him too soft. Noel and Hazama arrives and both notice signs of a struggle and they suppose it was Ragna the Bloodedge. Noel wants to arrest Ragna and starts by going down to the Gate to search for him there. Ragna uses elevator to get on the lower levels to the Gate. His Blue Grimoire is afraid, because one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen, is nearby. Appearances Characters Locations *13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi **Sheol Gate (before timeloop) **Alucard castle **Orient Town **Kagutsuchi Port **Cathedral **The Gate Weapons *Large sword *Divine Radiance: Murakumo *Ice Sword: Yukianesa *Slaying Demon: Ōkami Fights *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Nu-13 (before timeloop) *Ragna the Bloodedge versus Jin Kisaragi Trivia *In the battle between Ragna and Jin, Ragna easily defeats his brother by hitting him with a Hell’s Fang and an Axe Kick in two blows. Navigation Category:Episodes